


Kitty

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Biting, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: Against his lips, you whimper and ask, “Will you pet me in other places, M-Master?” Hinata actually hisses, bumping his forehead into yours to gaze at you with wide eyes.His voice is tight with need, his hand cupping around your neck, drawing you closer. “Where do you need me to pet you, kitty? Huh?” He leaves a lusty, sweet peck across your parted, pouting lips. A broad, rough hand presses between your breasts and explores down towards your stomach, fingers fiddling with the lacy garter. You quiver, grip his wrist with a little sound, stomach flipping in sudden anticipation. "Tell your Master."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 4: Pet Play!
> 
> I desperately needed some assertive, dom Shoyo, so here we are. I hope you guys enjoy <3

It’s been a long time since you’ve seen Hinata so red. He’s flushing so much it’s spreading down his neck.

He sits in his desk chair, one hand gripping an arm, the other tight over his mouth. His eyes are dark and unblinking, focused on where you sit quietly and nicely on the floor. He looks good, all tan abs and freckled muscles sitting lazy with his legs spread. He’s got a healing bruise on his left pec from where he took a volleyball spike to the chest during his last game. From this angle, you can see the curve of his cock in his jeans, can see his toes curl and flex restlessly against the floor.

While you were getting ready, he’d been chatty--clearly excited, leg bouncing with anticipation, making you giggle, even when he was sitting with his back to you. Since spinning around, he's been absolutely still and silent. You shift where you kneel, unable to help clenching down on the plug in your ass, connected to the fuzzy orange fox tail curled around your thigh. You're feeling restless; you didn't think this would affect you as much as it is, but seeing the look on Hinata’s face normally reserved for volleyball laser focused on you has you wanting to get fucked.

Needing it.

And so with a racing heart and jittery nerves, you give him big, innocent eyes and shift forward onto your hands and knees. Hinata sucks in an almost silent gasp through his nose, strong chest expanding, unblinking as he watches you start to crawl towards him across the floor. Held up by black garter that sits high on your waist, silky translucent black thigh highs offer some protection from the harsh wood flooring. Your hips sway side to side behind you, and a little sound escapes you at the rock of the plug, the teasing sweep of the tail across the back of your thighs and knees tickling across your pussy, too.

You freeze under Hinata’s gaze, shiver and revel in the pleasure oozing through you, out of you, already dampening your pussy with precious lubricant.

A creak of leather has you fluttering open heavy eyes, gnawing on your bottom lip. Hinata, still entranced by you and the hang of your bare breasts, has lowered his hand from his red cheeks, gripping both arms of his chair in tight grasps to sit up from his slouched position. He gulps, thighs spreading, offering you a final destination you're eager to take. “Come here.”

You clench around the plug as you move closer, your joints wobbling precariously under the weight of your lust. You moan softly and watch Hinata paw at his confined cock. "Sh-Sho…"

"You're so pretty," he chokes out, sighing and petting over your warm cheeks as you slide between his knees, nuzzling against one of his strong thighs. His other hand finds the back of your neck, hooks into the leather collar you put on for fun, tugging and cutting off your inhale til you wheeze. It makes your head swim, purring and arching as Shoyo pets your soft skin with strong, calloused hands.

You move to sit back and flinch with a gasp as the plug is pressed upon by your bent tail. Hinata’s eyes widen, grasping your arms. "A-Are you okay?"

You don't know what's come over you. You feel faint and needy, already debauched but unsatisfied.

"Pet me more," you plead, weakly grasping his wrist, pulling his hand down over your neck to your breast. You both moan, and Hinata’s face flares red, his other hand gripping the back of your neck so tight your head falls back into his hold.

"So greedy, kitty," he whispers, obliging you and stroking around your pebbled nipple, across the pillowy skin, pressing his fingers into your giving flesh and massaging you. His hand on your neck squeezes and strokes and pulls at your hair at the nape of your neck. The nickname makes you mewl, swirling your hips back on the press of the thick tail beneath you. Blown out brown eyes rove over your slacked features, down to your parted lips, and you whimper in delight when he leans down to kiss you.

He’s flushed all the way down to his chest now, and you paw at his freckled shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him harder. He twists your nipple in reprimand when your nails scrape across his skin, and you squeak, pulling away to gasp a breath.

You wiggle on your knees, tail catching on the floor between your feet, and you think you’re going to explode if you don’t get any more attention besides Hinata’s shy, though thorough handling of your bare breasts and shoulders. His touches feel like fireworks across oversensitive skin, bringing waves of gooseflesh and prickling heat, makes it hard to breathe and think.

Against his lips, you whimper and ask, “Will you pet me in other places, M-Master?” Hinata actually hisses, bumping his forehead into yours to gaze at you with wide eyes.

His voice is tight with need, his hand cupping around your neck, drawing you closer. “Where do you need me to pet you, kitty? Huh?” He leaves a lusty, sweet peck across your parted, pouting lips. A broad, rough hand presses between your breasts and explores down towards your stomach, fingers fiddling with the lacy garter. You quiver, grip his wrist with a little sound, stomach flipping in sudden anticipation. "Tell your Master."

You twist around, Shoyo’s fingers dancing over your skin, catching on your collar, giving you long strokes down your back when you’re on your hands and knees. You bend over, heavily planting your chest and face against the floor between his feet, arching your back up to present to him. Shoyo groans a curse, hands tightening on the fat of your hips. “I...I need to be pet u-under my tail. Please?” You sway your hips, feeling unsteady even just on your knees like this, and the end of it brushes teasingly back and forth along your calves.

You can hear how hard Shoyo is breathing, his little whispery _fucks_ under his breath as he smooths his warm hands reverently over the globes of your raised ass. He snaps a garter strap against you, the sting muted by the clench of your insides. Your tail hangs down over your pussy, fur caught in the wet slick you can feel oozing over your throbbing clit, and whine when his thumb catches beneath it, gently pulling the orange fox tail away. The plug inside you tugs slowly with the motion, and you press your face into the floor, moaning with Shoyo as you wag your ass back and forth.

“Oh kitty,” he pants, massaging at an ass cheek as his other hand smooths around the base of your tail. He fists the thick fur and strokes down to the end trailing down your arched back. The plug pulls up, pulls against the resistance of your insides and the warm pleasing clutch. You gasp, nails dragging against wood, his other hand following after the first, knuckles dragging across your spine.

“Sho!” You cry into your arm, thighs quaking. “Sh-Shoyo, Master, please!” You twist to glance pleadingly over your shoulder at him, almost knocking the fox ear headband off in the process. You spread your legs as wide as you can, pressing your bare tits and cheek down into the cold floor, just about collapsing if it meant he’d finally touch your pussy.

His gaze is focused between your legs, his jaw slack and hunched over from his seat. His grip returns to the base of your tail, gently working the metal plug around and around. His other hand comes down, fingers splitting between your weeping pussy lips to follow the thick drip of slick across your buzzing clit. You jolt at his first touch, pant when he finally glances up at you, three fingers rolling and rubbing at your singing nerves, rubbing through the pouring desire squeezed out of your insides.

You moan, toes curling against satin, and push back on his hand. His grip on your tail keeps you from moving too much, content to watch you writhe and arch back for him as he rolls your clit around the way he knows you like.

“You’re so wet,” he tells you reverently, voice cracking. He smiles a little, cheeks very pink and eyes wide. “I didn’t think you’d like this so much, kitty.” You feel too good to feel embarrassed. You hum shaky, fingertips bit between your teeth as you give him a drunk look from your place on the floor, eyes almost rolling when he tugs on the plug in your ass with another long stroke down your tail, never faltering on your clit. His hand spreads wide and warm across your shoulders, back up the tilted expanse of your skin to press against the place your tail meets your asshole.

You clench, make a little disappointed sound when he stops playing with your clit to frame your ass with this thumbs, pressing into the give of your cheeks and spreading your further, as if he could get a better look at how your ass clenches down on the pretty copper of the metal plug.

“You look so cute with a tail, too. Are...Are you feeling full? Huh?” He brushes his thumbs across the sensitive puckered skin, and you clench with a heavy gasp at the touch, brow furrowing against the floor when he presses experimentally at the warmed metal to rock it inside you, strokes along the thick tail attached to it as his fingers return.

You give a tortured sound of affirmation, reaching back to grasp onto his ankle, just to ground yourself, as the familiar flutter of an orgasm builds up under his touch. “I...I want your cock, too, Master. Please? Will you give it to me? Fill up both...both of my holes?” Your pussy throbs at the thought of his cock lodged up inside you, and you sway your hips again, arching your back further.

A low groan leaves the pro athlete, his hot mouth suddenly biting down across one of your upturned cheeks, digging his fingers into the giving flesh. You gasp and whine, pressing into the floor to chase the feeling, only to find his fingers on your clit again, one warm hand still resting on the curve of your butt, fisted loose around the base of your tail.

“I’ll give it to you when you cum,” he pants, the pace of his hand speeding up, the wet slick sounds of your clit getting fucked by firm fingers loud in your ears.

It doesn’t take long with all the stimulation. You gasp and cry his name, call for your Master, cunt fluttering and ass squeezing. Shoyo tugs gently, rhythmically on your tail again, little pushes and pulls of the heavy metal plug, fur sweeping across your warm skin, making you grit your teeth and shake. He whispers you praise after leaving another stinging bite on your ass cheek, mumbling slurred and sweet epithets that make you whine for him, guiding you through your pleasure.

The loud sound of his chair rolling backwards and hitting his desk when he falls to his knees behind you barely registers as you slump forward in a sloppy version of puppy pose, shivering with the aftershocks of your pleasure, riding your high face down on the floor.

You gasp and jolt upright when Shoyo fists your tail again and tugs up. He spanks you, _hard_ , the sound cracking through the room. You cry out, lifting your hips back up as fast as you can with shaky thighs.

“Don’t get lazy, kitty,” he growls, shuffling forward to kneel around your legs, his pants shucked and the hot velvet of his cock rubbing over your ass. Your breathing picks up, pressing your palms into the floor to keep from sliding as he rubs the head of his dick through your messy pussy, slapping it against your sensitive clit.

The press of him inside you is intense. You can feel the girth of his cock press up against the unforgiving plug in your ass, and it almost feels like too much, like they’re both fighting for space inside of you. Hinata chokes behind you, nails scraping across your sacrum while he restlessly strokes and grips the tail at the base. You whine, high and long and unsteady, sweaty forehead slipping against wood while he stretches you out and fills you up all the way with a steady roll of his hips. His grip on your tail is unrelenting, like he’s grounding himself with it and simultaneously driving you insane with the insistent pressure his grip puts upon the tight ring of your ass.

He pushes forward with a strong arm on the tail, shoving your front down into the floor with a heartstopping shock of pleasure running through you. At the same time, he withdraws. Then pulls back on the plug when he snaps his hips forward, clapping against the backs of your thighs with a heavy blow, forcing you to fall into his pace. Hinata fucks you in earnest, panting and groaning and tangling his other hand into your garter around your middle, using his elbows to keep you pinned down onto your chest. Not that he needs to, your arms are too weak to hold you up, doing nothing but keeping you from sliding forward with Hinata’s heavy thrusts, breasts and cheek catching on the polished floor. The dizzying part is the way he uses his strong grip to yank you into his rhythm, balls slapping quick and dirty against your swollen clit, cock driving into you with ease from how wet you are.

“Sh-Sh-Sho,” you gasp along with the slap of his hips, lifting your head up, fumbling with the headband slipping down over your teary eyes. “Y-You’re filling me up s-so g-good! O-Oh fuck!" His drags short nails down your arched back, and the sting pushes the breath from your lungs.

He’s mumbling under his breath, voice tight and growly with his steady, mind-numbing exertion. “Such a good kitty, so g-good for your Master, holy _fuck_.” Another jarring slap from a broad palm. It hurts, but it makes you sob when it rocks his cock and the plug against all of your swollen nerves on the inside.

He bends over you, gets one foot under him up by your grounded shoulder to put more force behind his thrusts with a strong thigh. He reaches down and presses on the back of your neck, fingers tangling in your hair and thumb slipping under your collar to feel your wild jugular. You stop giving a fuck about your headband, spreading your arms forward in front of you and arching your ass up as high as you can with the unforgiving grip on your tail.

Everything comes to a head quickly, the pleasure and the moans and Hinata’s pace crescendos until you fall, slapping your palms on the floor, tensing and writhing and uncaring if his roommates hear you through the walls when you wail into the floor. Hinata groans, lusty and shaky, and tugs your head back by your hair, fucks you through the tight clench of your pussy and your butt plug, wincing and twisting the tail up in his grip as he follows you over the edge. He fucks his cum up into you with slowing, smooth rolls of his hips, makes it drip out of you in long, swaying strands down to the floor between your knees, all while moaning sweetly for you and petting a shaky hand over your matted hair, trailing fingers down the tingling lines he left across your back.

“S-Such a good, good girl. Oh, my good kitty…”

You let your legs slide out from under you with a drunk little giggle, Hinata’s grip loosening on your tail to let it unwind and slither across your hip. His cock slips free, hands coming down beside your shoulders, his body leaning over yours to spread kisses down your sweaty back before rolling over to splay across the floor beside you with a happy sigh. His broad hand rests affectionately on the curve of your butt, fingers fiddling with the silky garter over your cheek while you both catch your breath. A pleasant silence follows as you cool off, his arm rising to wrap around you when you wiggle closer to cuddle.

“You look super cute, by the way,” Hinata sighs, hugging you close. “I don’t think I told you that.”

You grin into his shoulder. “You did, don’t worry. I’m glad you liked it so much.” He presses a kiss to your forehead, giving you a loving squeeze.

“You’ll need to tell Kenma he was right,” you whisper against his chest. Hinata snorts, gently dislodging the fox ear headband from your hair and flinging it across the floor with little care.

“Hell no, he’ll never let me live it down,” he mumbles back, both of you laughing. His hand slinks down your back, fingers veeing around the base of the fox tail and wiggling it slowly back and forth. You moan and stretch against him like a lazy cat, the press of the plug pushing more of his cum from your tingling insides in a drooling gush, making you bury your face into his neck and grip onto him tightly despite your shiver.

You feel his lips curl against your damp forehead. “But maybe I’ll tell him you liked it more than you thought you would.”

After cleaning up and cuddling, Hinata walks you out some hours later with every intention of feeding you and walking you home. It’s an unfortunate walk of shame through the living room, as both Atsumu and Bokuto sit on the couch watching a volleyball game on the TV. Bokuto barely bats an eye away from the screen. It’s Atsumu who raises his brows at you with a sly little smirk, one that makes embarrassment swirl in your gut.

You have every intention of giving him a breezy smile and sweeping out the door with your chin up and your shoulders back. Who cares if he heard you having sex with your boyfriend? It’s definitely not the first time, nor will it be the last.

“Bye!” You call pleasantly as you pass, Hinata’s hand pressing into the small of your back.

The blond grins back at you and gives a little wave from his slouching spot on the couch, his farewell making Hinata blush and Bokuto glance around in confusion.

“See ya later, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
